Wendy, Put Your Boots On
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: ONESHOT. FEMSLASH. WendyBebe. 'She didn’t know where she was going, but the wind that seemed to be pleasurably cool and inviting seemed to lead her to what would be what, she felt deep in her soul, destiny.' PLEASE REVIEW!


**Wendy, Put Your Boots On**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, another one-shot from Bobby. Fear not, OtOaA readers, the next chapter should be up soon... hopefully this weekend. But, aha! I've finally got my Wendy/Bebe story. I've been wanting to write one for the longest. Like all my one-shots, this is inspired by a song. This time Franz Ferdinand is responsible with their gorgeous song _Eleanor, Put Your Boots On_. Hooray for femslash.

* * *

**

Hate. It's such a strong word, and Bebe knew that Wendy wasn't one to abuse the English language. Therefore, when Wendy used it, Bebe knew it was absolutely, without a doubt, the truth. And the only appropriate word that would legitimately express her point.

"I hate my life."

The blonde haired girl looked up from her physics assignment, and blinked at Wendy and her total randomness. The two teenage girls sat side by side at the dining room table of Wendy's home. Wendy kept her stare forward with her green eyes unblinking and glistening with fresh tears. Bebe looked around the empty dining room of the house, bit her lip, and pushed her work away from her, turning in her seat to face the black haired girl. Bebe didn't know what she should say or what was the reason behind this sudden confession. She pondered over how long she had held back those tears which now flooded her eyes. After all, Wendy seemed normal and happy only seconds ago.

Bebe was aware of the fact that Wendy's grandmother died not too long ago. The death of a loved one was enough to emotionally tear anyone apart, especially a long, inevitable death such as this one. Bebe was there with Wendy through the last agonizing six years of the elderly woman's life, which was plagued Alzheimer's.

Bebe gained even more respect for Wendy when she went with her to visit her grandmother one day. She had no idea of how close the girl was to the old woman, but Wendy was in fact the only family that visited the dying lady, despite the fact that she had long forgotten her granddaughter's name.

When Wendy was a young child, it was her grandmother that cared for her while her parents worked. Even now, long after those days at Grandma's house, the fifteen-year-old could remember every moment the two spent together.

She missed those times. She missed her grandmother. She missed having that caring, loving relative; the only one to ever spare the time to read the child a bedtime story. _Peter Pan_ was one of Wendy's favorite. She could remember a time when she wore a Tinker Bell costume for three months straight. Nobody could separate her from those glittered, plastic wings. She wished she had them now.

Wendy in that costume was the only memory her grandmother seemed to have of the girl, before she forgot who her granddaughter was entirely. "Where are your wings, Wendy?" she had asked Wendy on that last visit she made with Bebe.

Wendy smiled, "I dunno, Grandma. I guess I misplaced them."

"Oh," her grandmother replied not seeming to understand, "Well, you better find them."

And Wendy just smiled. And Bebe didn't really understand why, but she felt like crying.

Now she felt like crying again for some unknown reason. "Why?" Bebe finally asked quietly.

Wendy kept her stare forward and another tear fell. She lowered her head and her bangs that were tucked behind her ear fell forward, hiding her eyes from the world.

Bebe leaned forward and pulled them out of her face, tucking them back in place behind her ear. Just as the curly haired girl went to retract her hand, Wendy took hold of it. It was so unexpected, Bebe visibly flinched. Wendy took her hand into her own and looked down at it, smiling, but still crying.

And Bebe was really confused then. She wondered if her friend knew just how much she cared about her and if she considered our relationship more than a friendship as she had. She knew that they never really spoke about it, but she didn't think they had to. Wasn't it obvious enough that she was in love with her?

Bebe told her straight out once that she was in love with her, and Wendy giggled and kissed her. Whether that was an affectionate way of her telling Bebe that she felt the same way, or her thinking it was all a joke, was still a mystery to Bebe.

Bebe waited for Wendy to explain just why it was that she hated her life, but that simple hold of the hand was all she was ever going to get as an answer.

"I can't stand this work anymore," Wendy said after several moments of silence. She closed her physics book and pushed it away.

Bebe watched her stand from her seat and gather her things together in a neat pile.

"Its almost six. You should probably get home before dinner."

Bebe nodded, "Yeah."

Wendy smiled, "Do you want me to walk home with you?"

"No, that's alright," Bebe said. She paused, "Are you going to be okay, Wendy?"

She smiled a little more, "I'll be fine," she said, and Bebe knew it to be true.

Wendy walked her friend to the front porch of the house. The two walked out of the warm home, only to be exposed to the windy, winter cold. Bebe pulled her jacket tighter and her books closer to her chest, feeling her cheeks already turn pink and frozen. She started to walk forward, only to stop for a moment and look over her shoulder at her friend.

She just stood there, with her head raised and eyes closed. The wind blew in her face and her long, jet black hair fluttered around in quite the breathtaking manner. Despite standing in the midst of the extreme could in only a thin blouse, jeans, and only a pair of pink striped socks to cover her feet, she wore a smile and looked completely joyful and carefree, as if she hadn't been crying some two minutes ago.

She opened her eyes after sometime, as the gust of wind faded, along with her smile. She saw Bebe staring at her, and then smiled again, reassuring the blonde, before returning to the indoors.

She stayed inside for maybe three minutes total, before she pulled her boots on, and went outside. She didn't know where she was going, but the wind that seemed to be pleasurably cool and inviting seemed to lead her to what would be --what she felt deep in her soul-- destiny. After a few minutes of pleasantly walking and singing to herself, Wendy closed her eyes and broke out into a run. Seeing nothing but darkness, and having no sense of where she was going, the girl ran fast, and wasn't the least bit afraid.

The wind was not only speaking to Wendy at that time though. Bebe had strayed away from her route home and followed the beautifully ominous breeze as well. She came to the frozen waters of the river that ran through the little mountain town and stopped. She stared down at the ice, at her reflection.

And after a long time, something told her to look up, and she did.

And from the bridge above, she saw it.

Wendy flew, straight up to Heaven.

The end.


End file.
